


Body Electric

by skeletonme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonme/pseuds/skeletonme
Summary: Clara tries to teach Amy how to dance. It doesn't go well.





	Body Electric

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like 2 years ago to show a friend the femslash pronoun problem and i decided to post it here because its cute and why not

“Okay, stop and look at me,” Clara said as the pop music echoing throughout the room came to a sudden stop.

“I’ve already looked at you,” Amy groaned as she slumped against the wall. “I’ve looked at you three times in the last hour.”

“Well you’re clearly not getting it, so look again,” Clara said in a frustrated tone.

When The Doctor had told her and Amy that there was a planet known as “the musical capital of the universe” where not wearing body paint was considered indecent exposure and dancing was the main form of communication, she’d thought the biggest problem they’d have would be deciding whether or not they wanted their paint to glow in the dark. She’d known Amy wasn’t the best dancer, but she figured a few hours of moving along to the top 50 station and she’d at least be decent.

Now, five days, four six-hour lessons, and ten aspirins later, she was beginning to think she may have been horribly, horribly naive.

“Can’t we try something else? What about the electric slide?” Amy said.

Clara shook her head. “I’m not teaching you dance moves, I’m teaching you how to follow the rhythm.” 

Amy closed her eyes and groaned again as dramatically let herself slide onto the floor.

“It’s either this or face the death penalty on an alien planet,” Clara said as she pressed play on her phone. “Just watch me.”

“No, wait. Let me try one more time,” Amy said as she lifted herself up. Exasperated, Clara watched her try to move her hips to the beat for what felt like the hundredth time. Every time it started to look like she might be getting the hang of it, she’d immediately fall out of sync and start flailing around like what could only be described as an extremely distressed jellyfish. It was almost as mesmerizing as it was depressing.

“Okay, new plan,” Clara said as she turned off the song. “I’ll be your dance partner! We’ll practice a few times, and once we get there all you have to do is follow my lead.”

“Are you gonna teach me the electric slide?” Amy said, a wide grin breaking out on her face.

“No. Come here.” An exaggerated pout flashed across Amy’s face as she walked over to Clara. 

Once she was standing in front of her, Clara placed their hands on each other’s waists.

“Intimate,” Amy said with that stupid grin Clara couldn’t decide if she hated or loved.

“Shut up and take my hand,” she snapped, fighting a smile as she slid her fingers through Amy’s.

“Already better than the electric slide,” Amy said with a smile that made Clara want to scream. As she felt the blood rush up to her cheeks, it was all Clara could do to not turn around and shove her face into her hands.

Trying to compose herself, she cleared her throat and gave Amy (who’s stupid grin had now been replaced with an awful smirk) a tight smile.

“Alright.” Clara said calmly. “From the top, yeah?”

“From the top.”


End file.
